


Stitched

by iced_latte



Series: 60 Minutes [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, TVXQ 60 Minute Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_latte/pseuds/iced_latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gets into an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TVXQ 60-Minute Challenge. Theme: Hospital

“Changdola, slow down. I’m fine, I really am.”

Changmin just gritted his teeth and gripped the steering wheel tighter, stepping on the gas once more. Yunho was afraid they’d get pulled over because he’s pretty sure Changmin’s already going over the speed limit and breaking at least six different traffic rules.

“Changdola—“

“Hyung, please be quiet.”

Yunho sighs and nods, holding the bandage on his left brow and putting pressure on the wound. Changmin was busy cooking dinner for the both of them when Yunho slipped and hit his head on the floor. Changmin rushed over to where he was, ready to give him a verbal beating, when he saw the older male’s bloody brow. He immediately went to get the first aid kit and cleaned Yunho’s wound when he realised how big it actually was. After the initial panic attack, Changmin dragged him to their rented car to bring Yunho to the hospital, not at all listening to the older male’s protests.

They arrive at the hospital with relatively no issue and Changmin immediately brings him to the ER. As Yunho was escorted off by a nurse to get him checked by the ER doctor, Changmin was made to fill in a form. He was vaguely aware of the nurses whispering behind him, as if they couldn’t believe that Tohoshinki was here of all places. Once he was finished filling up the form, he was escorted to where Yunho was.

As soon as he got there, all he could see was blood dripping down his hyung’s face and Changmin suddenly couldn’t breathe. The younger male suddenly became pale and almost collapsed, if it weren’t for the nurses who were quick to assist him.

“Changmin-san, I think you should stay outside,” one of the nurses told him, a worried tone lacing her voice.

“I—No. I just need to catch myself. Please. I need to know what happened with him.”

The two nurses looked at each other before warily nodding, letting Changmin catch his breath before coming in. Thankfully, Yunho’s face wasn’t painted in blood anymore and a gauze was being held to his wound. Changmin bowed to the doctor and Yunho looked at him, wordlessly asking if he was alright.

Which was ridiculous because _he_ wasn’t the injured one here.

“Sensei, how is he?”, Changmin asked.

“Besides the wound, Yunho-san seems fine. However, this is just a preliminary check-up and I would like him x-rayed so we can check for any skull damage. He hit his head pretty hard and we need to see if anything happened to him. The wound is also really big and needs to be stitched.”

_Stitched?_

Changmin turns to Yunho, not understanding why he was still smiling. It was as if he didn’t see the gravity of the whole situation; that he was going to be stitched up; that his face was going to have another scar; that Changmin was worried out of his wits for him.

“Changdola, don’t worry okay? Hyung’s going to be fine. I am _Jung Yunho_ after all. I’ll be fine because you’re right here beside me. So don’t cry anymore, okay?,” Yunho reassures and comforts him in Korean. It was only then that Changmin realised that he was tearing up. He immediately wipes them away, ears turning red in embarrassment for tearing up in front of the doctor.

“Hyung…”

“Wait for me outside okay? I know you don’t like seeing stuff like this.”

Changmin couldn’t do anything but nod and give him a squeeze on the shoulder, then gives the doctor another bow and steps outside the booth. He walks to the waiting area in the ER, sitting down and bites his lips, anxiety and worry creeping into his system once more.

_Maybe I should’ve just stayed with him._

“Ano…”, a hesitant voice starts.

Changmin snaps his head up and sees the nurse ( _Matsumoto_ ) from before. She gives him a paper cup filled with warm green tea, and he’s grateful for the concern.

“Don’t worry, Changmin-san. Sakurai-sensei is very careful and reliable. Yunho-san will be okay. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call us,”

“Thank you, Matsumoto-san.”

She smiles and tells her it was no problem before leaving him to assist the other patients coming in. Changmin takes a sip of the tea and he can feel his nerves relax a bit, the beverage doing wonders to his mind and body. He takes this time to call their manager and tell him about the situation, requesting that he come to the hospital they were in.

Fifteen minutes later, Yunho comes out of the booth on a wheelchair, pushed by the same nurse who gave him the tea. Alarmed, the younger male stands up and stalks over to where he was, fearing the worst.

“Hyung…?”, Changmin quavered, anxiety and worry taking over once more.

“It’s just a precaution, Changdola. I can walk, don’t worry. I’m going to get an x-ray now so just wait for a little while longer, okay?”, Yunho assured him once more. Changmin couldn’t find his voice and he nodded hesitantly, before letting the nurse wheel him out of the ER and to their Radiology Department. It hadn’t even been ten minutes before they come back with the x-ray in her hand. The nurse pushes Yunho to where Changmin was sitting and leaves him there to give the x-ray to the doctor.

“How are you feeling, hyung?”

“I’m okay. I don’t even feel sick or anything. I think it’s the combination of adrenaline and anesthesia numbing the whole area around my wound,” Yunho explains.

Matsumoto-san comes back and tells the both of them that the doctor would like to speak to the both of them. Changmin takes it upon himself to push Yunho’s wheelchair, gripping it tightly, afraid of what the doctor was going to say to them. Arriving at the booth, the older male reaches for Changmin’s hand on the handle and squeezes his hand.

“Well Yunho-san, no skull damage so it looks fine. Sometimes, however, a concussion doesn’t appear right away and I would like to confine you overnight and keep you under observation,” the doctor asked.

The doctor gives the both of them a few more instructions before the nurses usher the both of them to a private room and assist Yunho to the bed. One nurse oversees the other preparations for Yunho while Changmin asks Matsumoto-san to teach him how to dress Yunho’s wounds. As soon as they were finished, the younger male pleads that he be allowed to stay with Yunho for the night and promises to be on his best behaviour. The nurses relent and bid them goodnight before leaving the two of them to their privacy. Changmin calls their manager again and tells him to swing by tomorrow instead because visiting hours were already over. Hanging up, silence reigns over the room before Changmin reaches for his hyung’s hand, squeezing it.

“Hyung, I was so scared,” Changmin whispers. Yunho reaches strokes his hair tenderly with his free hand, the action comforting the taller man.

“I know, Changminnie, I know. Hyung is sorry for making you worry. But I did tell you, right? I will always be okay because you’re right here beside me.”

Changmin lets out a broken chuckle, sitting down on the chair and not pulling his hand away from Yunho.

“Only you would say something that sickening. And only _you_ would be sent to the ER for slipping on the floor of our apartment.”

Yunho laughs out loud and squeezes his hand back. He'll take all the teasing he can get from Changmin; it wasn't like he was lying when he said that anyway.

 _As long as Changminnie's beside me, I'll always be okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own accident, lol. Yes, I did slip and hit my head on the floor. Yes, I did get stitches for it.


End file.
